Country Music's Craziest
by McCountryGirl
Summary: The BAU travels to Nashville to profile a serial killer with a baffling and sadistic MO. The case is immediatly turned around when it turns into a three year kidnaping cold case. Rated T for violence and graphic images.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My wonderful readers, I return to you with a new story in my OC series.**

**Alli: Yup, I get my own mini-series!**

**Me: Yes, yes you do!**

**Any woo, welcome to my new story, Country Music's Craziest.**

**All mistakes are my fault**

* * *

**Sing like Nobody's Watching**

After leaving Roanoke, I went back to my apartment to pack for my trip back home. As I was packing, my phone rang, sending my beagle in to a barking fit, so I picked it up.

"St. Pierre- Kameka." I stated to the person on the other end.

"Hello Dr. St. Pierre- Kameka, this is Section Chief Erin Strauss, I am calling to inform you that the BAU has a case in Nashville, and you might not be able to attend the event your brother had planned this weekend." the voice on the other end droned.

"Thank you, Chief Strauss; I will head back to the BAU now for the briefing." I replied, mentally cursing the UnSubs.

"Good-bye, Dr. St. Pierre- Kameka." Chief Strauss answered, hanging up.

* * *

I walked into the BAU with my go-bag and headed to the conference room. I walked in and sat down in my usual spot at the table, picked up the tablet and started scanning the crime scene photos while I waited for everyone else. JJ walked in, followed by Derek, then Aaron, then Spencer, and finally, David. They all sat down and started looking over case files. Penelope walked in from her office, picked up the remote for the TV and started explaining.

"This is Cathy Mill, age 24; she was murdered in her home last Tuesday. She was beaten, starved, and tortured before having a knife shoved through her heart, and," she started, then paused to blink and breath, "having her head removed." she finished, covering her eyes as the picture of the head appeared on the screen. I took a moment to soak in the images before Penelope began to speak again.

"Cathy is the fourth victim in a string of murders in Nashville, Tennessee. The other victims, Bethany Carter, Susanne Mullins, Elizabeth Forune and Desiree Anderson, all beaten, tortured, starved and had their heads removed, but that's not the only reason Tennessee PD connected these cases, at each crime scene, a different country song was playing." Penelope quoted, still not looking at the screen, where all the crime scene photos were showing the headless victims were displayed. Continuing, she said "The song at the first crime scene, Bethany Carter's apartment, was Psycho by Jack Kittle, at the second crime scene, Susanne Mullins' house, was I've Got Someone To Kill by Johnny Paycheck, at the third crime scene, Elizabeth Forune's flat, was The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks, and at the latest crime scene, Cathy Mills' house, Murder on Music Row by George Straight and Alan Jackson."

"Hey, I know the third song; it was pretty popular back home in the 90's." I piped in, breaking the silence.

"Really? A song about murder was ever popular where you grew up?" Derek questioned, looking confused.

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact, it was hugely popular because of the beat and video." I retaliated, arguing the song choice.

"Well, seeing as though there's a one week cooling off period between kills, wheels up in twenty minutes." Aaron said, breaking up mine and Derek's miniature argument. I walked out of the conference room to my desk and grabbed my go-bag and my purse, and headed outside to wait for everyone else. As I was waiting for everyone, I started singing,

Three thirty in the morning  
Not a soul insight  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
On a moonless summer night  
Raindrops on the windshield  
There's a storm moving in  
He's headin' back from somewhere  
That he never should have been  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

Every light is burnin'  
In a house across town  
She's pacin' by the telephone  
In her faded flannel gown  
Askin' for miracle  
Hopin' she's not right  
Prayin' it's the weather  
That's kept him out all night  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls

She's waitin' by the window  
When he pulls into the drive  
She rushes out to hold him  
Thankful he's alive  
But on the wind and rain  
A strange new perfume blows  
And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes  
And he knows that she knows  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

The thunder rolls

And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls

She runs back down the hallway  
To the bedroom door  
She reaches for the pistol  
Kept in the dresser drawer  
Tells the lady in the mirror  
He won't do this again  
Cause tonight will be the last time  
She'll wonder where he's been

As I was singing, Spencer and Derek walked up behind me clapping. I blushed.

"Guys! You weren't supposed to hear me sing! No one is!" I yelled, looking embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, you were really good." Derek claimed.

"You really are amazing." Spencer boasted. Just after Spencer said that, JJ walked out.

"Who's amazing at what?" JJ asked, begging to be caught up on the situation.

"Alissa is an amazing singer, Morgan and I walked out here and heard her sing, and I believe it was the song from the third crime scene, The Thunder Rolls." Spencer supplied, making me feel even more embarrassed.

"Yes, it was, like I told Derek, that song was very popular back home." I mumbled, betting that my face was cherry red.

"Ooh! Let me hear!" JJ squealed.

"Ok Ok! Fine." I caved, and started singing a shorter song,

It's 'bout as bad as it could be  
Seems everybody's buggin' me  
Like nothing wants to go my way-  
yeah, it just ain't been my day  
Nothin's comin' easily

Even my skin is acting weird  
I wish that I could grow a beard  
Then I could cover up my spots  
not play connect the dots  
I just wanna disappear

Up-up-up-  
Can only go up from here  
Up-up-up-Up  
where the clouds gonna clear  
Up-up-up-  
There's no way but up from here

Even something as simple as  
Forgettin' to fill up on gas  
There ain't no explanation why-  
things like that can make you cry  
Just gotta learn to have a laugh

Up-up-up-  
Can only go up from here  
Up-up-up-Up  
where the clouds gonna clear  
Up-up-up-  
There's no way but up from here

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah...

When everything is goin' wrong  
Don't worry, it won't last for long  
Yeah, it's all gonna come around  
Don't go let it get you down  
You gotta keep on holding on

It's 'bout as bad as it could be  
Seems everybody's buggin' me  
Like nothing want to go my way-  
yeah, it just ain't been my day  
Nothin's comin' easily

Up-up-up-  
Can only go up from here  
Up-up-up-Up  
where the clouds gonna clear  
Up-up-up-  
There's no way but up from here

Oh- I'm going up

Oh- I'm going up

Oh- I'm going up

Oh- I'm going up  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah...

I finished the song just as Aaron and David walked out of the building. JJ, Spencer and Derek started clapping and I decided to stand up and bow. Aaron and David walked over and told everybody it was time to go.

* * *

On the jet, Spencer and JJ walked over and sat next to me.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" JJ asked, genuinely stunned.

"Well, my mother is a great singer, so I grew up around music, and back home, Shania Twain, Garth Brooks, Reba, Brooks and Dunn, Alabama and Alan Jackson were really popular." I answered.

"Well, I could never do that, ever." Spencer stated, looking confident in his statement.

"No, I bet you sing great!" I contributed to make him feel better.

"No way, I honestly cannot sing!" Spencer groaned, "Here, listen", and he started singing,

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralysed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

JJ and I clapped, and I am pretty sure David did too. Spencer blushed so hard he was blood red.

"Oh my God Spencer, you are amazing!" I praised, he really was good.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" JJ boasted. "Do you both know 'Party for Two' by Shania Twain and Billy Currington?" JJ asked with a smirk on her face.

"I do." We both answered, looking scared by JJ expression.

"Ok, good!" JJ exclaimed, clapping hr hands to get everyone's attention.

"I now present Dr. Spencer Reid and Dr. Alissa St. Pierre-Kameka with our in-flight entertainment!" JJ announced like a hostess.

I waved, and so did Spencer. Then, out of nowhere, the music for 'Party for Two' was playing, but oddly enough, with no words. 'Here goes nothing' I thought.

Alissa: I'm havin' me a party  
Reid: (I don't think I can come)  
Alissa: Ah... This ain't just any kind of party  
Reid: (Nah, I think I'll stay at home)  
Alissa: Ah, oh no... It's gonna be really, really hot  
Reid: (It's startin' to sound good)  
Alissa: I'm gonna put you on the spot  
Reid: (Baby, maybe I should)  
Alissa: And there'll be lots of one on one  
Reid: (I guess I could be there)  
Alissa: Come on and join the fun  
Reid: (What should I wear?)  
Alissa: I'll tell you that it,  
It doesn't matter what you wear,  
'Cause it's only gonna be you and me there

(together):  
I'm havin' a party  
A party for two  
I ain't inviting nobody  
Nobody but you

A: You'll be sexy in your socks  
R: (we could polish the floors)  
A: In case that anybody knocks  
R: (Let's lock all the doors)  
A: Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do  
R: (I'm gonna do with you)  
A: I'm wanna try something new  
R: (I wanna try that too)  
A: I'll tell you that it  
R: (It doesn't matter) uh, uh (what I wear)  
('Cause it's only gonna be)  
Alissa: You and me there

(together):  
I'm havin' a party  
A party for two  
I ain't inviting nobody  
Nobody but you

A: Yeah, you  
R: (I'm here)  
A: You're there  
R: (That's all) A: we really need  
R: (We're) A: We're gonna party hearty  
R: (Just) A: Just you and me  
R: (Don't) A: Don't think about now  
R: (Don't) A: Don't even doubt it now  
B: I'm inviting you to Alissa: a party for two

A: All the things I'm gonna do  
R: (I'm gonna do with you)  
A: I'm wanna try something new with you, ooh  
R: (I wanna try that too)

(together):  
I'm havin' a party  
A party for two  
I ain't inviting nobody  
Nobody but you

After the song finished, everyone started clapping, and I think Derek even whistled.

"Wow kiddos, you're both pretty good." David commented, looking astounded by our performance.

"Wait, Reid, where'd you learn to sing like that?" Derek quizzed, looking more confused than a third grader doing algebra.

"I- umm- my- my mother t-taught m-me." Spencer stuttered, looking very red.

"Don't be embarrassed Reid, you were great." Aaron assured him. "You too, Alissa."

"Thanks." We both mumbled, looking at the floor bright red. Just then, the pilot came over the PA system saying we were landing soon. I sat back down and buckled the seat belt. Ad we slowly landed in Nashville I thought of how cool it would be to meet a country singer in the city of country music.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Too many songs? I had fun writing ths chapter, and I really hope you enjoyd it! **

**Until Next Time: Morgan: uh, it's Dr. Spencer Reid, R-E-I-D.**

**Rossi: *Snickers***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm baaack! Sorry for the super long hiatus, but my keyboard broke **** any who, we last saw our band of heroes land in Nashville! Alas, I own nothing, for my secret spy mission at CBS failed.**

**Cry Like Nobody's There**

* * *

After exiting the jet, we headed for the local precinct. On the drive I had to call my brother and break the news to him. I dialed his number, three rings and then:

If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it  
If this is Wednesday night I'm bowling  
If you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time, I'm not  
buyin'  
If it's anybody else, wait for the tone,  
You know what to do

P.S, if this is Ali, I already know.

I hung up my phone and slumped back in my seat. How could he already know? He lives in Canada! Ah, whatever. Just then, the car stopped and JJ and David got out so I followed them. After entering the precinct and Aaron introducing us all, making sure it was 'Dr.' Reid and 'Dr.' -Kameka, we set up the evidence boards and got down to work. About twenty minutes after we started, Derek called Garcia; the conversation went a little like this:

"Queen Hacker of Quantico, how may I be of assistance?"

"Baby Girl, you're on speaker phone"

"Aren't I always?"

"What can you tell us about the victims, any connections?"

"Well, Young Genius, your vics Cathy Mills and Susanne Mullins were singers at the local theatre, and Elizabeth Forune and Bethany Carter were singers at a local bar."

"Thanks Garcia"

"PG Out, peace!" and with that, the line went dead.

"So, our only connection was that they were all singers." concluded JJ.

"Looks that way" Aaron finished.

"Alissa, I want you and Reid to go to the club Elizabeth and Bethany worked at, Dave, you and JJ go to the theatre that Susanne and Cathy sang at, and Morgan, your with me, were headed to the last crime scene. " Aaron stated, grabbing his coat.

* * *

Elsewhere

"You BITCH! You have disgraced the wonderful art of country music! You must pay! " a man with a deep southern accent said, with that, he switched on a cd he brought, and the room filled with the song `LA County' by Lyle Lovett. After turning on the disk, he swiftly brought up his arm and stabbed her in the heart and began sawing her neck with a bigger knife.

* * *

Bar

"Oh God, I hate bars" I stated outright after getting out of the driver`s side of the SUV.

"So do I" Spencer added, looking equally as scared. We walked in to the building and since it was daytime, the place was empty. We proceeded to the back of the place where the manager, Cora Wizard, was waiting for us.

"Hello agents, I am Cora Wizard, the manager of this wonderful Country bar" the golden-haired lady said.

"It`s doctor" we both said simultaneously.

"Oh, sorry, anyway, which two singers were killed? I do not watch the news" she rambled.

"Um, Cathy Mills and Elizabeth Forune" I muttered.

"Ah, Cathy, a wonderful singer, always sang Brooks and Dunn" Cora dazed.

"Did she have any enemies?" I asked.

"No, not that I was aware of, but Lizzie, now that girl had enemies!" Cora mumbled.

"Ma'am, who were her enemies?" Spencer asked.

"Ben Jones, Arthur Kenner, Frank Jorgen, and half of the other singers. The girl was talented!" Cora gushed.

"OK, who were those singers?" I questioned.

"Cara Langston, Sierra Langston, Kimberly St. Pierre-." She started.

"St. Pierre?" I asked, snapping out of my trance.

"Yeah, Kimberly Amanda St. Pierre, sweet little girl, sings songs like The Thunder Rolls and Austin." Cora answered, confused at my sudden interest.

"Do you happen to have a picture?" I asked, ignoring Spencer's confused glances.

"Yes, I do, but why?" Cora quizzed, looking as confused as Spencer.

"I have a gut feeling about this, and it isn't good." I answered, evading the truth.

"Here, it's the best one I've got." She remarked, handing over a small picture of a girl no older then 18, with pin straight brown blonde hair, glasses and glossy blue grey eyes. After taking a second glance at the picture, I started to feel dizzy and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked, showing immediate concern.

"Um, that's my little sister; she disappeared from home three years ago. I haven't seen her since, those songs, they're my favourites, she knew I'd be here, and she's sending me a message!" I exclaimed.

"I-I gotta go make a call." I stuttered, getting up and walking to the corner. I pulled out my phone, and speed dialed Ian.

"Ian, I-I found Kimmy." Now I'm crying.

"W-where?" He's crying too.

"N-Nashville-lle." I stammered.

"Wh-hat? I-I'm coming down to m-meet y-you t-there, a-and I'm leaving ASAP!" he stuttered.

"O-OK I-Ian, I l-love you." I muttered. I hung up my phone and went back to Spencer and Cora.

"Sorry, I had to do that." I managed.

"It's OK Alissa, I understand." Spencer said.

"I'm gonna go call Garcia now." I mumbled taking my phone out again.

"Assassin of Psychos, this is Penelope."

"Hey Garcia, I need some information on a 'friend'." I stated.

"Who's this friend Young Genius?"

"Kimberly Amanda..." I started.

"Kimberly Amanda who? I need a last name Kitten; I can't work with just a first and middle."

"St. Pierre." I whispered.

"Wait, is she your sister?"

"Yes."

"Well, Miss Kimmy was born on February 15 1994 in Thunder Bay Ontario, graduated from Lakehead Public in 2008, and was abducted from her front yard in 2009, and hasn't been seen since... Oh wait, I have her in employment at the Bluegrass Inn Country Dance Club in Nashville."

"All things I already know, got anything else?" I pleaded.

"No, not yet, but I shall search until dawn and I shall call you back Kitten, PG out." After hanging up, I told Spencer my hypotisis.

"Cora, do you have an address for Kimmy?"

"2261 Alameda Street."

"Thank you so much."

"Come Spence, I have an investigation to conduct."

* * *

With that, I left, getting to the SUV in record speed. After driving for like ten minutes, we made it to the address the manager gave us. I got out of the SUV and made my way to the door. I stepped up on the stoop with Spencer at my side and I knocked just loud enough for any inhabitants to hear. A loud shuffling sound rang through the house and the door creaked open slightly, and the first thing the person saw was Spence.

"Hullo?" a female voice said sleepily.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI, and this is my partner-.." Spence began.

"Dr. Alissa St. Pierre-Kameka, we're looking for Kimberly." I finished.

"Alli? But how?" the voice said.

"I was in the neighbourhood and decided to drop by, no, you are a witness in a murder investigation, so can my partner and I come in?"

"Uh, ya, come in." With that, she opened the door the rest of the way, revealing her crumpled blue jeans and faded babydoll tee. She looked just as pretty as Taylor.

"Kimmy, you work at Layla's right?"

"Um, yeah, with my friend Lizzie, and her sister Alana."

"Um, Kimmy, do you watch the news?"

"No, why?"

"Lizzie was killed last week in her home."

"Wha-at?"

* * *

**A/N" Cliiiiiiffhaaaaaaaaanger! Whaddya think? Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And I'm back! New chapter! Last time we saw our heroine and hero, they were checking up on Kimmy.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds because my secret spy mission into CBS to steal the files failed.**

**Dream like a Child**

* * *

"What? Lizzie's dead?" was all Kimberly could say.

"Yes, she was beaten, starved and tortured prior to being stabbed and decapitated by a killer the media is naming the Country Psycho killer. Do you know anyone that hated your co-workers Lizzie and Cathy?" I asked tenderly.

"Well, there are half the singers in the club, Danny Korowitx, Marco Chandler, Sergeant Willie and Marcia Owen." Kimmy answered.

"Ok, Spence, you stay and talk to Kimmy and I'll get background checks on all the men that hated those girls." I dictated.

"OK, and hey! Only JJ calls me Spence!" Spencer whined. With that, I left the room and entered the little kitchen and pulled out my Samsung Galaxy Q.

"Queen of Computers, how may I help you?"

"I need background checks on Danny Korowitx, Marco Chandler, Sergeant Willie Tombact and Marcia Owen, they all hated the singers."

"Well, Danny is clean, Marco was arrested in '08 for a DUI, Sergeant Willie had an honourable discharge from the military, and Marcia Owen has a rap sheet a mile long, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, possession, possession with intent, DUIs, cruelty to animals, and countless other psycho arrests."

"Where was she on November 17 2009 at 4:07 pm?"

"According to airport security, Thunder Bay Ontario-..."

"GAH!" With that I hung up and whipped my phone at a wall. I walked back into the living room and ushered Spencer to come talk to me.

"What did you find that made you so mad?" Kimmy and Spence asked simultaneously.

"Well, Miss Marcia Owen is my top suspect for a cold case from three years ago." I answered.

"What case?" That was Spence.

"I'll tell you later." Was all I could muster.

"Ok, well, Kimberly, you seem to have shed some light on this case, so, I think we'll be going now, good bye." Spencer said, seeing my discomfort.

"Bye Alli, bye Dr. Reid."

* * *

After leaving Kimmy's house, we drove back to the precinct, I was deep in thought. When we arrived back to the precinct, I went straight to the conference room and pinned up the picture of Kimmy that here manager had given me. The rest of the team seemed to be completely oblivious and were looking at crime scene photos. 'Oh shit! Another murder!' was all I could think about.

"Alissa, Reid, this is the home of America and China Lichen. China was murdered last night while America was at work. America has agreed to give a statement to the police about what she saw when she got home last night. China, however, had a blue ribbon tied around her wrist post-mortem, so the local PD believes it is a sign of remorse and that the killer knew China personally." Aaron stated.

"Wait, who's that?" JJ asked pointing to the picture I tacked up on the board.

"A potential victim." I lied, shooting a dagger stare at Spence so he wouldn't tell them the truth.

"What's her name?" That was Derek.

"Kimberly Adams." I lied again.

"Age?" David.

"18." That was the truth.

"Have you already talked to her?" Aaron.

"Yes." More of the truth.

"Why the sudden interest?" JJ again.

"She relates back to a 3 year old cold case from back home and I believe I have a suspect in both." I confided, telling only part of the truth.

"Does this suspect have a name?" Derek again.

"Marcia Kaitlin Owen of Spring Hill. She was back in my home the day Kimberly went missing, and she happens to hate the girls that were killed from the bar that Kimberly works at." The truth.

"Did you get Garcia to check her background?" Aaron.

"Yes, she's got possession, possession with intent, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, DUIs, cruelty to animals, and as Garcia put it, countless other psycho arrests."

"Ok, well, we'll get Kimberly to come in and give a state-.." JJ started.

"Not necessary for you Feds to go find me, I'm right here." Kimmy.

"And you might be?" David.

"Kimberly St. Pierre, Nashville PD and singer."

"Wow, you look like Alissa and her sister Taylor..!" Derek.

"Well, that might be 'cause they're my big sisters."

"Wait, what?" Everyone but me and Spence.

"Ye, didn't Alli talk to yous all 'bout my goin' missin? Or did she tell you one of her 'colourful' lies like mama woulda called em?"

"She was just talking about a possible victim named Kimberly, but she told us her last name was Adams." Aaron said, whilst glaring at me.

"Nope, Kimmy Amanda St. Pierre. Junior Homicide detective, and a singer on weekends, just like my sisters, only I guess Alli ain't in Roanoke anymore."

"Nope, but she did tell us that you were abducted from your home 3 years ago, is that correct?" David.

"Ya, I was in the yard playin' with our puppy when poor Lilly ran off and I had to chase her, next thing I know, I'm in Tennessee with a maniac for three years when I finally escape."

"Well, could we talk to you about that maniac?"

* * *

**AN: I wrote another chapter! Yay! Now, please R&R.**


End file.
